Mr Brightside
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Fue solo un beso, fue solo un beso... -se repite mentalmente mientras la escena le está matando y no puede ver. Pero de todas maneras, algún día acabaría, y pensando eso, sonríe. Siempre puede ser el Señor Optimista.  USAxCan/PruCan


Hola! Aqi me presento con otra historia de estos amores xd pero esta tiene algo especial, contiene PruCan xd asdas espero que de todas formas les guste y muchas gracias por los reviews de la histo anterior.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Brightside<strong>

Los ojos de Alfred estaban entumecidos de tanto mirar por la ventana hacia fuera y apoyar sus manos en los vidrios escarchados debido el frío invierno canadiense. Había estado haciéndolo por horas, casi desde que llegó a la casa de su hermano, tomando grandes y profundos respiros conteniéndose de llorar; su mente estaba una pelea mientras recordaba escenas que nunca debieron pasar, más aún así le eran imposibles de borrar sistemáticamente, no porque no pudiera, sino porque no quería. Y aquí es donde podríamos comenzar a debatir sobre moralismo y qué es lo correcto y por qué la sociedad no lo aceptaría, pero vamos, que quieren saber de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad?

Va a ser fácil porque los recuerdos de Alfred todavía son muy claros y nota cómo se dispersan en la habitación que Matthew ha cedido para él, hubiera deseado dormir junto a su hermano como cuando niños, pero el canadiense se había negado, vaya Dios a saber por qué. De cualquier manera, Alfred se golpea la frente contra el cristal y luego levanta la mirada con un suspiro. Quiere llorar, o reír, o gritar, una mezcla de emociones tan extrañas que sus memorias le provocan, y picazón en el vientre y un fuego en el estómago y... las cosas ocurrieron así: Matthew y él acababan de llegar a una reunión de la OEA que les había mantenido ocupados por un par de semanas, ver a sus amigos latinos correspondía una preocupación debido a la estable economía de algunos países, mientras la de América se tambaleaba y amenazaba con destrozos a nivel global. Por otro lado, se entretuvieron. Manuel y Martín estaban tan descoordinados como siempre, y Alfred creía que tendrían futuro como países y pareja, incluso el hijo de ambos, Carlitos, era adorable. Con esta imagen partieron a casa después de despedirse, al final del pasillo caminaban uno al lado del otro.

-Mattie -dijo, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Mmm? -le contestó el rubio levantando la cabeza, los mechones de su pelo rozaban casi los hombros.

-¿Qué opinas de Carlitos?

-¿El hijo de Martín y Manuel? -Alfred asintió- No he visto niño más adorable. Me regaló una paleta y cuidó de Kumajirou mientras estábamos en la reunión.

Alfred recuerda que dejó escapar una risita y rodeó los hombros del otro con un brazo y creyó que Matthew lucía realmente hermoso cuando sonreía.

-Pues sí, es un niño muy lindo.

-¡Se parece a Martín! Pero, oye Al, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –había caído a la duda de repente.

Alfred se detuvo en seco y sus ojos azules se posaron en su hermano. La pared detrás de él parecía un buen recurso que ocuparía si fuese necesario pero por el momento no le apetecía más que divertirse un rato. Se agarró el cabello y lo apretó entre los dedos hasta que la fricción se le hizo graciosa y lo dejó ir, mientras Matthew esperaba su respuesta.

-A veces me dan ganas de, no lo sé... criar un niño, ¡Como los latinos! Tener un pequeño territorio a mi cuidado y el de otro país. –La sonrisa de Alfred se intensificó a 100 watts porque se habían quedado solos en el pasillo de la sala de conferencias de la OEA.

-¿Un niño? Es mucho trabajo, y… -Matthew se encogió de hombros y lo otro lo dijo muy despacio, como siempre, pero un poco más de lo normal- tu economía no es buena ahora. ¿Cómo podrías mantenerte tú y a tu hijo?

-Oh, bueno…

América se aseguró de que nadie estuviera merodeando por el lugar y acorraló a su hermano con fiereza contra la muralla crema. Si Alfred hubiese podido describir la expresión de Matthew en ese momento, definitivamente se hubiese quedado sin palabras, imaginando que ese rostro fino y asustado luciría perfecto bajo él, pero por supuesto, aquello estaba sólo en su cabeza. Su nariz se deslizó por la extensión del cuello del canadiense. De cualquier manera, Canadá le era conocido, porque era como él y a la vez todo lo contrario a ello.

Matthew pareció encogerse pero no dejó de ver fijamente a los ojos de su hermano como si fuese capaz de leerlo. A Alfred, -que conocía sus intenciones- le resultó ridículo, y con sus palmas creó una especie de jaula donde Matt permaneció prisionero, con la amenaza de los labios del rubio acechando su boca pequeña. Su cuerpo entero dio una sacudida, aumentando la felicidad del mayor. Alfred se acercó a su oído, susurrándole:

-Entonces la madre de mi hijo nos apoyaría y cuidaría de nosotros. ¿No, Mattie? Como tú cuidas de mí.

¿Siempre estuvieron así de cerca? ¿Los labios de Alfred siempre estuvieron acariciando con tranquilidad los suyos? Imposible. Matthew forcejea para quitárselo de encima pero el mayor no está dispuesto a dejarlo ir, no cuando estuvo soñando con esto desde hace unos meses. La imagen de Matthew sentado tiernamente como sólo él sabe hacerlo bañando a un Kumajirou demasiado revoltoso había sido la gota final para rebalsar su corazón agobiado, desde ese momento lo único que había querido era besar a su hermano y luego caer en su hombro. La idea de lograrlo le ilusionaba, enserio lo hacía. Pero Matthew no sentía como él y aún así no tuvo valor ni corazón para separarle, no era capaz. ¿Cómo podría dañar a su gemelo?

Alfred sonrió dentro del beso cuando Matthew comenzó a usar su lengua tímidamente, era como un elixir que le bañaba el pecho y ni siquiera sintió los deseos carnales, todo completamente espiritual. Se preguntó si eso significaría que amaba a su hermano de _esa_ manera.

Y ocurrió así hasta que el canadiense le empujó por creyó que ya era suficiente y Alfred se alejó sin antes caer de improviso en su hombro y quedarse allí y guarecerse como un niño pequeño. Al principio Matthew no lo entendió, pero fue capaz de acariciar con ternura la espalda de su gemelo mientras éste respiraba en su cuello. La sensación inquebrantable y la atmósfera se le hicieron puras y quiso pensar que esto había sido obra de las circunstancias y que Alfred no sentía nada más allá, porque de lo contrario…

No dijo nada ni espero que su hermano le hiciera, sólo se mantuvo abrazándolo, aunque ni siquiera el mismo sabía porque esperaba.

Y ahora, de vuelta en casa, Estados Unidos continúa golpeándose la frente. ¡Detente, hombre! Que nada conseguirás con eso. Pero fue un beso… un beso de Matt. Ok, fue un beso, pero nunca más dijo nada. Relájate, América.

-¡Al! –oye que le dice una voz suave tras él y se voltea sonriendo como si todo estuviese bien. Asiente para indicarle que lo escucha y Matthew se acerca. -¿Por qué estás ahí solo? ¡Baja conmigo y tomemos chocolate caliente! Aquí hace un frío… allá está la chimenea. –el pequeño se ríe y le agarra del brazo y Alfred siente como si estuviese en el cielo y no hay nada más alrededor y nadie más le importa; Le responde un sí y se deja guiar por su hermanito hasta las escaleras mientras lo supervisa para que no caiga de boca por ellas; no duda en tomarle la mano y caminan.

Matthew le sirve un tazón humeante que huele bien cuando está sentado frente a él y más caliente de lo que estaba hace unos minutos. Coloca unas galletitas de colores en un plato cercano y vuelve a la cocina para buscar su propio chocolate, mientras Alfred revuelve el suyo con cuidado de no derramarlo. Su cabeza no está bien, debería dejar de pensar en eso, porque es como si Matthew no lo recordara, ¡Ni siquiera se lo ha insinuado! A esta altura, América debe parecer un pobre desesperado en busca de un amor que no le corresponde. Aturdido, se lleva el tazón a la boca y toma un sorbo. Está caliente. Se ha quemado la lengua y lo vuelve a dejar donde estaba, chasqueando la misma.

-Podrías soplar antes –pronuncia Canadá animado. Alfred le da una media sonrisa que más parece una imitación barata.

Entonces ahora es el turno de Matt, y América le ve hacer eso como si estuviese admirando a una criatura sublime que nunca antes había notado (en parte era cierto, Canadá era sublime), pero es muy consciente de su hermano, más aun desde lo de hace… oh, bueno, ustedes saben. Se sorprende y sonroja cuando ambos van al plato de galletas con la intención de coger la misma y sus manos se rozan. Gemelos. Debían ser gemelos, una coincidencia graciosa. Pero Matt no luce como él y simplemente aleja su mano y agarra otra galleta cediendo la de la discordia a Alfred. Hubiese deseado que las mejillas de Canadá se acaloraran y oírlo decir, ''Lo siento'' pero en lugar de eso, sólo tenía un regalo vergonzoso.

Su seuda-comida sigue bien, con la excepción de que el silencio de Matthew está a punto de comerle las entrañas y quisiera decirle algo sobre ese _beso, _pero mierda, ¿por qué se siente tímido? Él no es así. Y Matthew tampoco. Por fin, se decide a decir una palabra, cualquiera, algo que dé cuenta a Canadá sobre lo que quiere plantear. Mira a su hermano y su cabello moverse en sus hombros y la luz del fuego reflejándose en su rostro delicado y abre la boca dispuesto a hablar, pero su gemelo se levanta y no le da oportunidad. Alfred se confunde y dirige su mirada hacia otro lado, a la vez que el menor abre la puerta cuidando de que no entre el viento suficiente como para apagar la chimenea. Estados Unidos levanta la vista para descubrir de quién se trata y reclamarle con los ojos por haber arruinado el momento con su hermano, pero son los suyos propios los que se abren desproporcionalmente frente a la imagen más cruda de su vida sentimental.

¿Podría describirla? Tal vez se le rompa el corazón. Vamos a hacer el intento.

Los brazos de Matthew rodean un cuello blanco y su cintura es atada por dos brazos del mismo color. Alfred va mirando a este tipo de abajo hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido. Su cabello cuelga sobre sus ojos y juguetea pícaro con la nariz de Matthew. Color blanco. ¿Prusia? ¿Desde cuándo él y su hermano…? Siente que quiere llorar y todo su cuerpo se remece al recordar el beso con Mattie, y gira la vista, _no puede mirar_. La forma en la que Canadá besa a este individuo y se agarra a su cuello y su rostro parece feliz de repente _le está matando_, su estómago comienza a doler y está todo en su cabeza, y… Cierra los ojos, va a pasar rápido.

Se escucha el sonido de la puerta y Canadá trae de la mano a un sonriente y carmín Gilbert. Estados Unidos le regala una mueca disfrazada de alegría.

-¡Alfred! No te lo había dicho, porque quise esperar a que Gilbert pudiera venir, y como eres mi gemelo, debías ser el primero en enterarte… -resuelve acercándose.

¿Para esto me invitaste? Es lo primero que América logra pensar.

-Bien… uhm, Gilbert y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace unas semanas -¿Unas semanas? O sea, ese día en la OEA… -y, todo ha sido rápido –Gilbert se ríe. Es la carcajada más espantosa que Alfred ha oído nunca, oh sí, aún más que la de Rusia- pero desde ayer, hemos formalizado.

-Sí –asiente el albino cogiendo a Matthew de la cintura y besándole el mentón.- Somos novios.

¿Novios? Espera, ¿lo está diciendo en serio? Porque en este mismo momento se está rompiendo. Canadá voltea la cabeza pero es capturado por Gilbert para un beso más profundo que el anterior que se dieron. La respiración de Alfred se acelera, y se agarra el vientre con enojo, su rostro comienza a sudar y está asustado. Se está saliendo de sus casillas.

Para su suerte, Matthew lo nota y se aleja de su novio para ir donde su hermano, pero Alfred se hace a un lado y se levanta de la silla, caminando hacia las escaleras.

-¿Ocurre algo contigo, Al?

-Estoy muy feliz por ti –miente, volteando la mirada porque no quiere que Canadá vea que está a punto de llorar- Les deseo lo mejor y…

-¿Te sientes bien? –vuelve a insistir tomándole la mano y es como si el tacto le quemara. América se aleja rápidamente y sube un escalón.

-Me duele el estómago, pero voy a estarlo –asegura con una sonrisa mientras sube las escaleras sin decir más palabras y Gilbert vuelve por su novio y ellos allí se quedan en una burbuja mientras Alfred se dirige a la habitación que habían arreglado para él. Cierra la puerta con seguro y saca su maleta comenzando a ordenar sus ropas. Las lágrimas le caen solas y no hace nada por detenerlas, ¿los héroes también sienten, verdad? Se siente deprimido y ni así y con todo lo que Matthew le dijo puede borrar de su mente esa imagen. Tiene que aceptarlo, lo estaba haciendo bien, pero fue sólo un beso…

Fue sólo un beso. Así fue como empezó y de la misma manera acabó.

Ahora quería caer dormido mientras su estómago no dejaba de doler y deja todo en la cama y se tapa los ojos con las manos como si tuviera a Matthew y Gilbert frente a él de nuevo y no quiere ver. Lo único que pide es que los celos le suelten y lo dejen ir. Están tomando control sobre él y eso no es bueno, pero vamos, que por celos es capaz de cruzar un mar para invadir Prusia si es necesario y romper la canción de cuna enfermiza que escucha que Gilbert le tararea a su hermano. Y no tiene excusas, ¿será este el precio que debe pagar por ignorar a Canadá cuando se le venía en gana? Es demasiado alto. Promete ser bueno desde ahora, lo promete, porque no soportaría estar cerca de esos dos nunca más. Algo se está desmoronando en su interior y no sabe que es. De saberlo, probablemente estaría buscando una cura porque él es un héroe, y puede sanar cualquier cosa. De cualquier manera, arroja la chaqueta que empacaba –y fue regalada por Matthew- y súbitamente corre hacia la ventana mirando. Esos dos han salido y van a dar un paseo.

Alfred abre sus ojos hinchados e impacientes y luego sonríe. Forzoso, pero sonríe porque nota a su hermano distraído. No mira a Gilbert, ¿estará pensando en él? Una carcajada ligera atraviesa las paredes y por un momento, siente como si Matthew pudiera escucharle, sabe que es prácticamente imposible, y que nada pasó de un beso… _fue sólo un beso_, pero vamos, que los héroes no se deprimen.

Y con su mejor sonrisa se aleja de la ventana y cae en la cama de espaldas quitándose los lentes, fingiendo estar bien. Algún día se acabaría –sí, en eso se apoya con mucho esmero- y Matthew seguía siendo sólo su gemelo de todas maneras. Coloca los brazos tras la cabeza y mira el techo, mordiéndose el labio impaciente por que eso ocurra.

Siempre podía seguir siendo Mr. Brightside.

* * *

><p>Un poqito corto xd kjakjakja pero escribire una historia de muchos caps, ya lo tengo todo planeado xd Gracias por leer y sería muy feliz si me dejan un review xd<p> 


End file.
